Forever Hungarian Love
by South-Yorkshire-Chan
Summary: Many people in different countries love Hungary.. This is simply all the different countries showing their affection for one of the only girl characters, Miss Hedervary. Taking couple requests right now! Will do anybody.. Rating may change eventually..


The door was opened right as she was just about to knock, gripping the handle of her rather large suitcase nervously. She didn't know how long she would be staying at this house, or how friendly the company would be, but she still kept a calm composure, what if he had many butlers and maids? What if he was rude? What if he locked himself away in his office? Was he like Eric from the 'phantom of the opera' …? Maybe she read too many romance novels.. Her mind traveled further on as the door swung open.

"Hello doll!" Was what she was greeted with, she blinked, taking in the appearance of this seemingly friendly man, the first thing that came to mind was _eyebrows_, she gulped nervously, hoping dearly that she didn't say anything even though her eyes kept on rudely glancing at them.

"H-hello, are you eye-I-I.... England!?" He stared at her unsurly.

"Aye, bloody brilliant.." He muttered under his breath, pressing his happy exterior once again, "That I am! You must be Elizaveta-"

"Eliza... Call me Eliza please!" Her hand wrenched the handle of the suitcase yet again.

"Wonderful to meet you..!" This man with a strange accent took a step back, waving his hand as if signaling Eliza to come closer, she had taken a few steps forward, looking all around the foyer in amazement, _as if she's never seen a room more brilliant, living with that Aristocrat Austrian.._

"You have an awfully beautiful home England..." He paused, his breath caught in his throat for a brief moment..

"Arthur..." The Hungarian maiden looked around, turning her head in pure curiosity as he said that name.

"Mm?" That was rude of her to just grunt in response... She sighed to herself, forgetting that she wasn't at home. Instead, she was a guest in the Kirkland residence.. She should be more respectful of her host.

"My real name's Arthur, you should be able to remember that much of a name, if not then it seems we'll have a problem." His tone was joking. He was already joking with her yet they've only officially known each other for a few minutes, her face broke out into a smile, all of the nervous feelings she gained before had released just in a few seconds of a tone, perhaps it was stupid to be nervous in the first place.

"Hm, well I'm not sure, the name might be a bit of a problematic subject.." He smiled at that, _This girl... _Arthur nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm obliged to make you work off the bills as a guest?" She chuckled.

"Too kind of you good sir! I've been working all my life so I guess it's a passion.."

"Good God woman, what did Austria make you do? A little canoodling under the desk?"

"He can only dream of such a thing..!" They shared a laugh, when the almost too cheerful exposure went away, and the laughing stopped, Arthur claimed the taken of silence.

"Well then, I suppose now would be a good time to show you you're room?" She nodded and he reached forward to grab her suitcase. Eliza simply shook her head.

"Its fine! You're already doing so much for me.."

"Well alright.. But if you need to rest you're arms, let me know right away love!" Her cheeks grew slightly red, nodding until her head felt light. They made their way up a tall flight of stairs, stopping upon the upcoming of a long hallway, he muttered something when they paused. "Alright then," He pointed to a door, "This here room is Alfred's, next to it is Matthew's.. Francis often stays in the one across from them both, even though it depends.. I don't think you'd want to stay in that appointed room considering the smell, you'd do better by just staying away or avoiding that room in anyway possible." They started walking yet again, Eliza being careful to stay directly behind Arthur and heed everything that he'd say thoroughly. They stopped directly in front of a door, Arthur cleared his throat, grabbing the door handle. "This here is where you'll be staying... It's a regular room, nothing too special, so I'm sorry about that, it's defiantly bearable, fairly cozy.." The handle twisted between his hands, pushing the door open. "In you go, I'll leave you so you can take a nap or whatever.." He turned to leave but before he could, Eliza dropped her suitcase inside the door, her hand coiling around Arthur's arm.

"W-wait.... You never did show me where you're room is..!" His eyes widened at the intimate motion.

"Oh...." He turned to stare at the door across from her own. "Right across from you're own dear.." She let go of his arm.

"T-thanks..... Arthur..." He nodded, smiling in a friendly manner, he turned once again, walking so slowly down the hallway, leaving her alone in the doorway of the room she'd be staying in.

* * *

OVA:  
Today was the perfect day to stay in, the second day of her visit too. Eliza sighed, curling up on Arthur's couch in a warm blanket. Was it always this gloomy here? She shook her head, _no way, I'm sure it's beautiful here sometimes when the rain stops.. _Caught up in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed the television turn on.  
"Warm you up?" The British accent was heard, words going through one ear and out the other. She turned toward the man, her whole body facing frontal. Arthur was carrying a silver tray with two tea cups upon it, something smelt fantastic, something smelt like _chocolate_, her eyes widened.  
"What is it?" He walked forward, setting the tray upon a dark wooden coffee table, this was when she finally noticed the television was on, the remote control was on the tray next to one of the glass cups. Arthur took one of the cups, blowing lightly through the steam before holding it out in front of the girl, she politely took the cup in her covered fingers, curling up further into a ball in the blanket. "Thanks.." He sat down next to her, smiling slightly.  
"S'steaming hot, be careful not to scald you're tongue!"Her lips twitched upward.  
"Thank you for you're concern.." Her sarcasm dully noted, even though it was friendly.  
"No problem at all love.."

* * *

AN: Here you have it, the first Hungary one-shot-drabble-thingy... I'm bored and my English-ness ensued.. So here I am, my first one-shot a UKHun.... **-**sighs slightly- I'm sorry, this isn't what anybody was expecting.. But hey, at least I got something done.... It's like four in the morning, I'm not going to get any sleep because I still need to do my homework.. But at least you're first one-shot's here.... Be happy... I am taking couple-requests.. But it has to be with Elizaveta!  
Love to you all!  
Toodles,  
Love South-Chan~! 


End file.
